


You invite him for coffee at a coffeeshop?

by RuinousScribe



Series: Kathang isip [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, failed attempt at flirting, fluff???, kind of a cafe au, yeah okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinousScribe/pseuds/RuinousScribe
Summary: The one where Chanyeol asks Baekhyun out for coffee in the cafe he works atAlternatively, the one where they shamelessly flirt but still be the adorable dorks that they are





	You invite him for coffee at a coffeeshop?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> "Your voice is sexy"  
> "Your ass is sexy"
> 
> I apologize for the bad attempt at flirting, do forgive me

 

"Baekhyun, for the last time, will you stop eye fucking my employee?" Minseok sighed as he placed a warm cup of coffee in front of the aforementioned blonde who just let a teasing smirk cross his face.

"It's not like he doesn't like it, hyung." Baekhyun's voice was soft, and he refused to look away from the boy who was pretending to wipe an already clean table. It was true, though. The tall male hadn't backed downed whenever their eyes met unless absolutely necessary (Minseok has yelled at him before), and Baekhyun took that as a good sign.

"That's great and all, but you're messing him up."

"Oh?" This caught Baekhyun's attention and he finally tore his gaze away from the boy with dark curls that Baekhyun just  _knew_  was soft to the touch to look at Minseok. "He told you?"

"No, but I think it's pretty obvious by the way he's been cleaning the same goddamn table for the past ten minutes." The older huffed before leaving Baekhyun and moving behind the counter to attend to a customer.

Baekhyun laughed shortly and turned back to continue ogling the tall boy, however, he had left the table and was on his way to the back. Baekhyun jumped slightly when a voice spoke from his right. "Can you not?"

Right. Kyungsoo was there.

"What?" He asked innocently, but his friend merely scoffed. Baekhyun hid a smile behind his cup of coffee, his hands in sweater paws holding his steaming cup to his face.

"Can you just talk to him and get all of this over with? The sexual tension between you two is polluting my air."

"Well, I'm glad you feel it too," Baekhyun said sarcastically and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "But, you see, dear," Baekhyun placed his hand atop Kyungsoo's on the table and the younger boy immediately tried to pull away, but Baekhyun was deceivingly strong. " _I_  won't make a move. _He_ will."

"It's been a month since he's been working here and you haven't stopped coming everyday since you saw him. I'd say it's been a while. And yet," Kyungsoo left his sentence hanging and raised a brow at Baekhyun, challengingly.

"Which means it's just a matter of time," Baekhyun smiled and patted Kyungsoo's hand before using it to cradle his head. Kyungsoo shook his head before going back to finishing up the essay he was typing.

Baekhyun turned to the mini stage at the side of the cafe at the sound of someone adjusting the microphone and his eyebrows raised at the sight of Chanyeol there. Baekhyun gulped at sight of Chanyeol without his uniform (a dark button-up under a beige apron that housed the cafe's name and logo) and clad in only a fitted black tee, black ripped jeans, and black converse. Baekhyun wondered at the possibility of the boy turning out to be like Kyungsoo who looked all cuddly but was a meanie all the same, but he'd seen the other boy converse with his coworkers and brushed away the thought. If anything, the duality of his usual (observable) personality to the charismatic person on stage was a plus.

Chanyeol's longs legs were stretched out in front of him and Baekhyun felt a slight pang of envy. He wasn't short, he convinced himself, the other was just incredibly tall (not necessarily a bad thing, in Baekhyun's books). Chanyeol retrieved the guitar on the stand before proceeding to tune it softly. That is how Baekhyun's attention was redirected to his veiny arms and he felt himself swoon. At the sight of his bare arms flexing slightly as he strummed, a soft groan left Baekhyun's lips and Kyungsoo looked at him in disgust. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Soo, waitー" before Baekhyun could stop him, Kyungsoo had scooped up his laptop and trudged to the other side of the cafe to do his work. Satisfied that his friend wasn't leaving, albeit being extremely far away, Baekhyun turned back just in time for Chanyeol to lean into the microphone and introduce himself.

"Hi, my name's Chanyeol and I'll be performing a few songs for you guys tonight. I hope you enjoy." His eyes met Baekhyun's as he said his last statement and the smile that followed it looked suspiciously like a smirk to Baekhyun. Chanyeol's singing voice was not very far from his speaking voice and the deep timbre sent shivers down his admirer's spine. Soon enough Baekhyun lost track of his environment and could only feel warmth envelop him as Chanyeol's voice boomed through the speakers. And before he knew it, Chanyeol was suddenly all bashful in ending his performance.

Baekhyun clapped softly as he watched Chanyeol step off the stage, the sound dulled by his long sweater sleeves going past his fingers, but it was the thought that counted. When he realized that Chanyeol was walking towards him (slightly sweaty from all the effort exerted into his performance), he repaid Chanyeol's bright smile with a lazy one. Chanyeol pointed at the empty seat in front of the blonde. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, I think Kyungsoo's much more comfortable elsewhere," Baekhyun waved his hands distractedly. "It's all yours."

"Park Chanyeol. I don't believe we've officially met." Chanyeol offered a hand. Baekhyun pulled up his sleeve and took the other's outstretched hand, but neither of them let go after a slight shake.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol's smile turned into a smirk (that is  _definitely_  the same one he wore earlier) as he pulled at Baekhyun's hand before placing a light kiss atop it. Baekhyun cursed at himself when he felt his cheeks heat up and wanted to kill himself when Chanyeol's laughter ringing in his ears worsened his state of fluster.

"You're beautiful." Baekhyun blurted and Chanyeol smiled softly.

"You're adorable." Chanyeol countered.

"Your ears are cute." Interested, Baekhyun leaned forward.

"Your hands are pretty."

"Your eyes are captivating."

"Your smile is stunning."

"Your voice is sexy," Baekhyun's voice came out hushed, forcing Chanyeol to lean even closer.

"Your ass is sexy." Chanyeol's voice was husky and rough, but his eyes were gentle as they stared into Baekhyun's own.

"So you've noticed," Baekhyun smirks, ignoring his flaming cheeks and erratically beating heart. Why did this person have such an effect on him?

"Please do not fuck on the table." Minseok's flat remark caused the two to break apart. Chanyeol laughed awkwardly at the frown on his boss's face and Baekhyun sent an apologetic smile.

"Well." Minseok had ruined the mood and despite it being a rational and understandable action, Baekhyun felt disappointed at the fact that Chanyeol had retracted his hand in surprise at said action. Now his (pretty) hand felt cold against the wood of the table.

"I actually have to go, and I think you do, too, unless you weren't planning on joining your companion?" Chanyeol tilted his head towards the door where Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo leaving without a care in the world.

"Shit!" Baekhyun stuffed his things in his bag before standing up, Chanyeol courteously waiting for him. "Uhh..."

"Would you like ー I mean, do you want to ー can I buy you coffee sometime? Y - You didn't really touch this one," Chanyeol looked pointedly at the now cold and almost full mug of coffee on the table. He turned to see Baekhyun's raised brow and panicked. "You could refuse though, I didn't mean to sound demanding or something. Oh, shit, did I read the signs wrong? Weren't you ー were we ー"

Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off with a gentle touch to his flailing arms. "I'd love coffee."

"Right, so, uhh, how...?" Chanyeol's eyes followed Baekhyun's retreating form (Kyungsoo had yelled at him to hurry up) looking like a kicked puppy and the drastic change in character amused Baekhyun.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chanyeol." Baekhyun threw in a wink at the last second and was satisfied with the effect. He heard Chanyeol try to return his words as he scratched his burning red ears. As he faced the hard winter air of Seoul, Baekhyun smiled to himself (ignoring Kyungsoo's, "Stop it, you look stupid") at the thought of a date with the adorable boy who had a beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Who/ What (???) are your OTPs ?


End file.
